The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article used to absorb and then to retain bodily waste discharged thereon.
There has already been disclosed a disposable diaper having front and rear waist regions, a crotch region extending between these two waist regions, and pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape strips extending in a transverse direction and attached to transversely opposite side edge portions in the front and rear waist regions so that the side edge portions of the front waist region and the side edge portions of the rear waist region may be put flat and connected together by means of these pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape strips (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1992-89050, hereinafter referred to as “Citation 1”). A waist-hole and a par of leg-holes are formed as the front and rear waist regions are connected with each other in such manner. Parent or care personnel may put the article on the wearer s body by guiding legs of the wearer through the waist-hole, then through the leg-holes and drawing the article upward along the wearer's waist.
In addition, there has already been disclosed a disposable wearing article having front and rear waist regions, a crotch region extending between these two waist regions, and engagement members extending in a transverse direction and attached to transversely opposite side edge portions in the front and rear waist regions so that the side edge portions of the front waist region and the side edge portions of the rear waist region may be connected together by means of these engagement members (See Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1994-55623, hereinafter referred to as “Citation 2”). One of the engagement members is defined by hooks constituting the so-called mechanical fastener and attached to the outer surface of the front waist region along the transversely opposite side edge portions thereof. The other of the engagement members is defined by loops constituting the mechanical fastener and attached to the inner surface of the rear waist region along the transversely opposite side edge portions thereof. Parent or care personnel may put the article disclosed in Citation 2 on the wearer's body in a manner as follows: along the respective transversely opposite side edges portions of the front and rear waist regions, the inner surface of the rear waist region is placed upon the outer surface of the front waist region; the hooks and the loops are put in mutual engagement to connect the front and rear waist regions with each other whereupon a waist-hole and a pair of leg-holes are formed; then the wearer's legs are guided through the waist-hole, then through the leg-holes; and finally the article is drawn upward along the wearer's waist.
After the article disclosed in Citation 1 has been put on the wearer's body with the front and rear waist regions connected together by means of the pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape strips, a peel force intending to release these double coated tape strips from one another is exerted upon the transversely opposite side edges of the front and rear waist regions as these side edge portions of the front and rear waist regions are pulled by the wearer's waist in a waist surrounding direction. If an adhesive force between the pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape strips is relatively low, it will be apprehended that the peel force exerted upon the side edge portions of the front and rear waist regions might readily release these adhesive double coated tape strips from one another and thereby the front and rear waist regions might be unintentionally disconnected from each other as the transversely opposite side edge portions of the front and rear waist regions are pulled by the wearer's waist in a waist surrounding direction.
After the article disclosed in Citation 1 has been put on the wearer's body with the front and rear waist regions connected together by means of those engagement members, the hooks and the loops are further tightly engaged one with another as the front and rear waist regions are pulled by the wearer's waist in a waist surrounding direction. Depending on a degree of the pulling force, there is anxiety that the hooks and the loops might be too tightly engaged with one another to be easily disengaged from one another for disposal of the article after the article has been soiled with body waste.